


everything we are

by humancorn



Series: hannah's vent fics [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fuck the Canon, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Season 5 Did Not Happen, Sam isn't Dead he's just elsewhere, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vent-fic, i wanted to write something fluffy but also try to write in present tense for one in my life, past tense is for winners, sometimes it's hard for me to express my feelings, this is secretly about my feelings for my own partner, ventfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humancorn/pseuds/humancorn
Summary: DeanCas Domestic Fluff





	everything we are

 “Did you ever think any of this would happen?” Dean asks, and Castiel is confused for a brief moment before catching on to the ‘this’ of which his partner seems to be referring.

“When I met you, I knew you were significant. But I will admit that at the time, I attributed that feeling to you being Michael’s vessel. I did not personally expect to end up where I am now.” Castiel says, and Dean hums in response, gingerly tilting the wheel of the impala to glide around a soft curve in the road. He studies Dean for a moment, taking in the small uptick of the corners of his lips and his relaxed grip on the wheel. Relaxed, comfortable, safe.  

“When I first met you, I thought you’d be the death of me.” Dean says, chuckling a bit and then sighing.

“Oh?” Castiel raises an eyebrow, and continues, “I can assure you that killing you was not part of my intentions. Quite the opposite, actually. I assumed that was pretty self-explanatory.” Dean lays a hand on Castiel’s thigh and squeezes gently.

“Yeah.” Castiel places his hand carefully over Dean’s and looks out the window as Dean takes the next exit off the highway. A sign for Carterton, Iowa adorned with advertisements for various fast food restaurants buzzes past, and it occurs to Cas that he’s never actually been to Iowa. Not that it matters all that much. They pull up to the first motel they come across and book a room, quietly setting about their already well-established routine. It’s peaceful, and smooth, and sometimes it’s easy to forget just why they’re there in the first place. Especially when Dean brings back burgers from Castiel’s favorite chain and they melt into each other after a long day of driving. The calm before the storm, as Sam had always called it.

Dean’s fingers entwine with Castiel’s as they crawl under the covers, foreheads pressed together, breathing, and alive, and warm. Content. Very much alive and very much _content_.

“I love you.” Dean breathes, soft, and airy, and barely-there.

“I love you too,” Castiel kisses him, long and drawn-out, because he can. They pull back and Castiel kisses Dean’s cheek, “So much. I love you, so much.” He can feel it welling in his chest, pulling at his lungs. He wants to scream, wants to tell Dean everything he’s thinking – how wonderful this is, how lucky he feels, how goddamn _perfect_ their life is now.

Dean snorts, chuckling, “Alright, _Romeo_. Let’s get some sleep.” And he pulls Castiel close, his face buried in Dean’s chest, counting out the rhythm of his heart. _I love you so **fucking** much, _ Castiel thinks, as he drifts off, fingers still lazily caught in Dean’s.


End file.
